Best Friend Knows Best
by EmilieTheFangirl
Summary: Fabian didn't trust him. He didn't like the way he would look at Nina, or the rest of their friends. He didn't like how he acted when he was around Nina and their friends. But most of all, he didn't like how he treated Nina. Fabina One-shot.


**Best Friend Knows Best**

**Heyyy! So I got really bored and this idea just came to me:)**

**Things to know – Nina came to the house in 8****th**** grade instead of 9****th**** or 10****th**** or whatever grade it was in the show. The finale didn't really happen, so Nina and Fabian never got back together.**

**Couples: Patrome, Amfie, Micara, Jeddie and Fabina in the end!**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own House of Anubis**

Fabian didn't trust him. He didn't like the way he would look at Nina, or the rest of their friends. He didn't like how he acted when he was around Nina and their friends. But most of all, he didn't like how he treated Nina. Amber didn't like it either. She thought James was obnoxious.

They were juniors. Nina was dating James Morris, the second best football player, (the best was Mick) who also happened to be one of the hottest guys in school. He was also a jerk. Him and Nina had been dating for almost six months, and those had been the longest few months of Fabian's life.

Amber hated him. She had tried to convince Nina to break up with him but she just wouldn't listen. Fabian and Amber, along with the other housemates, hated whenever Nina would invite him over for dinner, or have lunch with him. Fabian and Amber especially despised whenever they would go on dates.

Since Joy had moved on from liking Fabian to Eddie, he didn't really have any way to make Nina jealous. He would often ask Mick about what he should do.

"And you still like her?" Mick asked.

"I'm pretty sure I've made that clear." Fabian answered.

"Then why didn't you ask her out before James did?" Mick exclaimed.

"Because Mick! I didn't know what she'd say and they last thing I wanted was to get rejected and to have our friendship be ruined."

"Ok, how do you feel about her."

"What?"

"When you see her, do you get the feeling in your stomach? Are you always thinking about her? Just, how do you feel?"

"It feels like everything is the way it's supposed to be. Nina always knows what to say. She's really smart too. She's the sweetest person I've ever meet. And she's funny too. Nina's a beautiful and amazing girl and the last thing I want is to see her get hurt. She doesn't deserve that.

Little did Fabian know was that Amber and Alfie were outside their door recording their whole conversation.

**~The next day~**

It was their six month anniversary. Friday morning Nina had woken up with a smile on her face. James was taking her out to dinner later that day. As she skipped happily down to breakfast Fabian felt as if he were going to be sick. Of course he wanted Nina to be as happy as possible, but he also wanted her to be happy with him.

The school went on as it usually would, Nina and James sitting next to each other in every class they had together, giving each other loving eyes and flirty smiles and gestures. Amber almost lost it but since Nina was her best friend, she figured that she had to pull it together.

Mara, Patricia and Joy even agreed that they were annoying. Joy even said that she was team Fabina all the way, and that Jina or whatever their couple name was could go to hell.

At lunch they would sit by each other every day, feeding each other grapes and other coupley stuff like that. Fabian would watch in anger and jealousy as each day went by.

"I am getting really sick of those two," Patricia said to Mara, Joy and Amber as they walked back to Anubis House after school.

"Me too! But as long as Nina's happy…" Amber had started.

"Why can't Nina see through him like we can?" Mara asked. "She's a smart girl."

"It's because she's in love Mara. She's blind to everything except James." Joy explained.

**~Meanwhile, with Fabian and Mick~**

"I'll see you guys back at the house!" Nina said to Fabian and Mick as she started to leave the school. "Oh, and if either of you see James could you tell him that my phone died? Thanks guys!" With that, Nina left them to walk home.

"I still can't believe how great I did on that-" Mick had started but was cut off by Fabian.

"Wait, wait. Shut up a second."

Fabian had heard what sounded like James talking to someone on his cell phone. But not just to anyone. To a _girl._

"Yeah, I know babe. Nina doesn't have to know. She won't find out. Our date will be over way before mine and Nina's. I know you don't. But, Brooke, listen. Right after the date I'm gonna break up with her and it'll be just you and me. OK. Love you too babe."

Fabian's eyes were wide open. Even the banana that Mick was eating fell out of his mouth.

"We have to go tell Nina! C'mon!" Fabian said, running as fast as he could to the house.

By the time Fabian and Mick got to Nina and Amber's room, Nina was all ready sitting at Amber's vanity curling her hair.

"Nina, James is cheating on you!" Fabian and Mick both said. Nina and Amber both immediately looked at them.

"What are you talking about? James would never do that." Nina said flatly.

"We just overheard him talking about the date he has tonight," Mick started.

"With Brooke. He said that it was right before his date with you. After your date he said he was going to break up with you." Fabian finished.

"Yeah, I'm sure he said that," Nina said obnoxiously. "Now, if you two don't mind, I have a date to get ready for." Nina got up and shoved Fabian and Mick out the door without another word.

**~Later, before the date~**

Fabian sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling. He had wondered where Mick had gone. After they had been kicked out of Nina and Amber's room, Mick had just sort of, left.

**~With Mick~**

Since he cared about Fabian and his happiness, he was going to teach James a little lesson. James was at football practice. Perfect. Mick was able to sneak over to his bag and grab his phone.

**New text message to: Nina**

**Hey babe. Dinner is at 5:30 instead of 6:00. Love you;) **

Send. Then, Mick waited.

**New text message from: Nina**

**Kk, love you 2 babe:)**

Mission complete.

As Mick walked back into his room, he was bombed with questions.

"Dude where did you go? What took you so long? Where-"

"Calm down Fabian. I took James' phone and texted Nina from his phone, telling her to be at dinner thirty minutes early. Isn't it brilliant?"

"Why the hell would you do that Mick?" Fabian questioned.

"So then Nina knows that James is cheating on her!"

"But then how do you think she'll feel when she finds out, huh? God she's going to be devastated!"

"Hey, she would've found out sooner or later."

Fabian and Mick didn't say anything after that. They just sat on their beds in silence.

**~With Nina and Amber~**

"Soooo, how do I look?" Nina asked Amber, Mara, Patricia and Joy anxiously.

"Stunning, like always Nina." Joy answered.

"Well, I had better get going. I'll see you guys later!" Nina grabbed her purse and her keys, and ran down the stairs and out the door to the date she'd never forget.

**~At the restaurant~**

Nina looked around, trying to find James, but that was difficult considering how many people there were.

At last she finally found him. But he wasn't sitting down, waiting for her. He was sitting across from none other than, Brooke.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Nina exclaimed. They instantly broke apart.

"Uh-uh, Nina. We-we were just- It's not what it looks like-"

"It's exactly what it looks like!" Without another word, Nina took his coke and poured it all over James' head. She did the same to Brooke, and stormed out.

Nina took out her phone and called Amber.

"Hello?"

"A-Amber? It-It's Nina. I need you t-to come and pick me u-up."

"Neens what happened?"

"F-Fabian and Mick were r-right. J-James is cheating o-on me with B-Brooke."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

**~Time lapse~**

Amber and Joy walked Nina into the house with Nina still bawling her eyes out.

Fabian and Mick had come out of their room laughing about something on TV, but stopped as soon as they saw Nina.

"Nina?" Fabian asked walking up to her.

"Y-You guys were right. James was ch-cheating on me." After she said that, Nina just broke down crying again.

Fabian wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, letting her cry.

None of them said anything. Soon, Alfie, Jerome and Eddie came out of their rooms, and Mara and Patricia were at the top of the stairs, watching, not really knowing what to do.

"Hey, why don't you go upstairs, get your PJ's on, come back down and we can watch a movie or something? Ok?" Fabian said.

Nina just simply nodded and went up stairs to change, along with Amber and Joy.

When the girls came back down, Fabian, Mick, Alfie, Eddie and Jerome had got popcorn, soda, Sour Patch Kids, licorice, skittles, Doritos and potato chips all ready.

Patricia and Jerome were cuddling, as were Joy and Eddie, and Mick and Mara. Fabian was sitting by Nina, who was sitting by Amber who was sitting by Alfie.

"So, what movie are we gonna watch?" Patricia asked.

No one answered.

"Ooh, I know what'll make you feel better Neens!" Alfie said, jumping off the couch and going into his room.

Seconds later, Alfie came running back into the room with a DVD. It was a video from their Freshmen year. Alfie loved taking videos of the house when no one was watching.

"**HEYYYYY! This is Alfie Lewis documenting my Freshman year at Anubis House!" **Video Alfie said.

"**First, let's check up on Amber Millington, my girlfriend!" **

"**I'm not your girlfriend Alfie!" **Video Amber screeched. She was sitting at her vanity straightening her hair.

They were all laughing, even Nina.

"**Ok then, let's go check on the lovebirds, a.k.a. Nina and Fabian." **Video Alfie said as he ran down the stairs.

"**Fabian, you're going to screw it up!" **Video Nina said. Nina remembered this. Her and Fabian were in his room, building a card tower.

"**Nina! That was four hours of my life you just destroyed!" **Fabian laughed as the card tower fell over.

"**Hey, you're the one who let me help!" **Nina said laughing.

"Nice Nina!" Patricia said.

"Shut up! We were bored!" Nina said back. She was actually having fun.

As they continued to watch themselves, they were getting tired. One by one, they each went to their rooms until it was just Nina and Fabian sitting on the couch.

"**Mick, turn it on!" **Video Nina yelled. Nina and Fabian were in the common room, dancing and singing, well yelling, to 'Young, Wild and Free'. It was pretty embarrassing for the two to watch.

"Oh my god!" Nina laughed.

"I'm gonna kill Alfie!" Fabian said, laughing at how stupid he looked.

"Hey Fabian," Nina said.

"Yeah Neens?' Fabian asked.

"I'm sorry. I should've listened to you and Mick about James. I was so stupid."

"Hey, it's ok. It's not your fault he's a douche bag."

"Thanks for always being there for me." Nina said as she rested her head on Fabian's chest. He put his arm around her and hugged her.

"Anything for you Nina," Fabian said as he kissed the top of her head.

"You know, I've really missed spending time with you." Nina said, breaking the silence.

"Ditto," Fabian laughed. "After all, you are my Chosen One." Nina looked at him. She thought about what he said, and then, leaned up, and kissed him.

And he happily returned the favor.

**Phew! That took me two days! Haha, I hope you guys like it! Review!**

**Xoxo, Emi**


End file.
